1. Field of the Invention
A transport means comprising a pair of substantially identical dolly devices for moving hospital beds and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to provide means to facilitate the moving of articles with roller-carriages or dollys where the weight does not allow it to be otherwise easily moved.
Some such roller-carriages include adjustable cam-clamp to secure the articles thereto during moving.
Other devices include elaborate support platforms and handles or the like. Typical of such structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 150,264; 605,162; 2,816,771; 3,508,601; 3,837,666; and 3,942,813.
Thus the need remains to provide a device of the kind to be described which is simple and efficient in operation and low in cost of operation and maintenance, thus reducing the cost of equipment while improving the service.